Rough Road
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: T.C.'s daughter is working at the station, but can she live up to everyone's expectations including her own?
1. Default Chapter

            AN: Chris and T.C. are married and Emilee is from the relationship from Sandy.  This is my first story so please review

Emilee walked into the station house like she did every morning except this morning was different.  It'd been about a month since her break up with her boyfriend.  She had spoken to him and today was his first day back to work.  Ever since the incident Emilee wasn't sure what to say to him let alone any of the other people involved.  What she wanted was for Russ to stop calling her every other hour.  

            "Emilee you are looking lovely as usual this morning."

            "Save it Russ." said Emilee walking to get cup of coffee.

            "Come on Em let's just talk about this please?"

            "No Russ it's over and you bring it up again I'll have you transferred."

            "Emilee, are you ready to go?" said Bobby

            "Yeah I'll be right out."

            "Emilee…"

            "Russ what do you not understand about it being over?  You hurt me Russ."

            "I'm not the only one."

            "Yeah well I wasn't dating anyone else." she said walking over to he desk to grab her radio

            "Hey hold on I need everyone in the bullpen." said T.C. 

            Once everyone was there T.C. made the big announcement that they were getting another person and that they were working on the big case against a mob family.  Emilee wasn't impressed with any of the news until her father called her name.  

            "Emilee Callaway will be training Matthew this week.  Ok everyone lets get to work."

            Emilee waited until everyone was off to introduce herself.  What she didn't know was that everyone was standing around staring at her.  Cory came over and introduced herself as the Sergeant and told Matthew that he was lucky to be getting to work with Emilee.  

            "I guess you must be Emilee the one that everyone can't stop talking about?"

            "Yeah that's me.  So how much did Lieutenant Callaway tell you?"

            "Not much really other then welcome."

            "Ok he didn't say much that's good." 

            "Yeah he just said that you were he's daughter and one of the best cops he'd ever known."

            "Yeah he's definitely got the modest part down."

            "Hey Emilee I just wanted to meet your new partner before you left.  Hi I'm Monica Harper if you need any help just let me know.  I hope that we can get to know each other."

            "Ok Monica don't you have some paper work to do?  Why don't you go find Russ?  I hear he's single now." said Emilee

            "It was nice meeting you." smiled Matthew 

            "Matthew just to let you know if you are thinking about possibly talking to her again keep in mind she was just arrested for with holding evidence from a case.  Trust me you are better keeping your distance."

            "Ok thanks." he said confused about the whole situation

            "Come on let's go." she said walking out of the station

            They did the usual morning routine of riding up and down the boardwalk making sure that everything was going well.  Emilee explained the case to Matthew.  She tried to keep everything as much professional as she could, but she knew that would be hard.  

            "I don't mean to pry, but it seems that everyone in the station is very…attached to you for lack of a better word."

            "I know you might think that they were my parents."

            "Something like that."

            "Well you know that T.C. is my father who is married to Chris Kelly.  Cory McNamara is my father and Chris's best friend the sergeant.  Victor Del Toro who isn't here he's on vacation is the other one that belongs to that group.  They were all together when Lieutenant Palermo was here.   Bobby Cruz is a good friend of the family and has a sister not much younger then I am.  Then there is Jamie who is a great cop and she's the roommate of Russ Granger.  Monica of course is nothing but trouble.   That's about the extent of it."

            "So they say that you are the one that everyone wants to date."

            "Ok first of all watch who you get your information from cause what they say and what I am are two different things." 

            "I heard that from my last squad.  Your name comes up in a lot of conversations."

            "Really it would happen to be things like she goes through partners faster then I go through girlfriends?"

            "Yeah, something like that."

            "Well that's just because they all wished they could be in your shoes.   I suggest that you start making your own ideas of me for yourself."

            "I can do that better then riding this bike."

            "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it."

            "So how long have you been in the field?"

            "A little over three years."

            "How old are you?"

            "I'm twenty one."

            "So that means you started at nineteen?"

            "Yeah I passed the bar exam with flying colors."

            "Impressive, but isn't that young?"

            "How about you?"

            "Just two so you ever shot anyone?"

            "Usually they just are taken with how good I look and they give themselves up."

            Matthew smiled and Emilee smiled back

            "Any black or white or Pacific blue unit in the area report of an assault on the boardwalk.  Be on the look out for a white male late twenties jeans and jean jacket."

            Just as the report came in a man fitting the description ran past.  Emilee called it in and they both took off after him.  Matthew managed to pull up along side him, but Emilee came flying over his shoulders and nailed the guy on the ground.  Matthew stood there impressed and in shock.  

            "You are under arrest."

            "I didn't do anything."

            "Yeah you ran for the exercise." said Emilee as the squad cars came up

            When it was over Emilee noticed Matthew sitting on a bench.  She knew how it must have looked to him her mailing the guy with him only inches away.  The last thing was for him to think that she was trying to show him up on the first day.  Emilee hated for him to think she didn't trust him.  It was actually the opposite for her she trusted him completely even though she hadn't spent more than an hour with him all morning.  Something about him made her feel comfortable.

            "Hey sorry about that I didn't mean to make it look the way it did.  It's kind of a habit."

            "You didn't say that you knew how to fly." he joked 

            "Well now you know.  I'm sorry if I scared you."

            "Having my partner fly over me isn't something I'm exactly used to."

            "I promise I'll give you warning next time and the next guy is all yours.  They want us back at the station."

            "Alright let's go." he said standing up

            Emilee and Matthew walked into the station to find things normal.  She was hoping that Russ hadn't pulled her from duty to talk.  Then she saw him standing there talking to Cory and Chris.  He noticed her too and yelled her name and Emilee ran into his arms.  

            "Victor your back!" she said hugging him

            "Of course I couldn't stay away from this face for long.  I bought you something." he said opening the bag and handing her a small box. Emilee opened it to reveal two diamond ear rings. 

            "Victor they are gorgeous."

            "Only the best for my favorite girl so I hear that you are trading me in." he said seeing Matthew standing 

            "Oh, sorry Matthew, meet Victor Del Toro the greatest cop ever." 

            "Well thanks Em but I think that's a bit much."

            "Hi," he said shaking his hand

            "So when are you officially back?"

            "Tomorrow I just stopped by to say hi."

            "Well it's great to see you.  Does anyone know why I got called in?"

            "Yeah we need to talk," said T.C. standing behind her.

            Emilee followed her father upstairs and he shut the door.  Emilee sat down in the chair and she felt like she was ten in trouble for doing something.  Her father stood leaning against the desk he ran a hand through his hair.  Emilee wished he would just say something because she hated when he was mad at her.  The only thing that didn't make any sense was that she couldn't think of doing anything wrong.

            "What's gong on Dad is something wrong?"

            "Yeah I just got a call from IAB and the captain and you're on suspension."

            "For what?"

            "Review of duty actions."

            "What?"

            "I need you to give me your gun and your badge."

            "You aren't questioning this?"

            "Emilee I can't.  They want to review and I can't intervene I'm sorry. Please just do this?"

            "Fine," she said handing over her badge and gun.

            "I don't like doing this Emilee.  I know that you are a good cop."

            "If you really thought that you'd be fighting against this."

            Emilee left her fathers' office and grabbed her things from her desk.  Chris, Cory, and Victor watched her walk out of the station and then saw T.C. standing at the top of the stairs.  Russ had seen the whole thing and went after Emilee.  Matthew wasn't sure what to do.  Nobody knew what exactly was going on.  

            "Chris, Cory, Victor." called T.C. 

            When T.C. explained what was going on they were all in shock.  The reason that Emilee got into the squad was based on the Captain's recommendations.  What were they doing reviewing her work now?  They all knew that she'd done nothing, but expectable work for the last three years.  

            "T.C. what did they say?"

            "They want to review her progress as a cop.  They said that they want to make sure that she isn't being affected by her relationships."

            "They think that her relationship with Russ has been affecting her work?  That's crap T.C." said Cory.

            "I know, but my hands are tied guys."

            "We'll someone should go talk to her and make sure that she's alright?" said Victor.

            "No let her cool off." said T.C.

            "T.C. you think that Jessup is behind this?"

            "Yeah I do." 

            "I'm going to go see if I can't find her before she goes nuts." said Victor 

            Russ had gone after Emilee and she stopped in the pier. Emilee was angry and the last person that she needed to talk to was Russ.  

            "Russ Granger, get the hell away from me," she said not having to turn around

            "Emilee come on just tell me what happened."

            "Why so you can go back and tell everyone?  No thanks I don't need my name rubbed in the dirt anymore then it already has been."

            "Come on Emilee as your friend?"

            "They are putting me up for review of my ability to do my job."

            "The brass?"

            "Everyone I'm suspended until they can establish that I'm fit for duty."

            "That's stupid you're a great cop."

            "Russ, please just leave me alone."

            "Alright but if you ever need to talk then I'm here."

            "I just need to be left alone," she said walking away from him

            Emilee never thought in last three years that something like this would happen.  She'd never questioned herself about being a cop until now.  She walked along the beach for what seemed like hours.  Victor finally found her sitting along the water edge. 

            "Hey want to talk?  T.C. told us what happened.  Emilee they know that you are a great cop this is just to make everyone happy."

            "Yeah everyone knows it and my father hands me over to the wolves to fend for myself."

            "Emilee T.C. didn't have any choice.  We are going to help you get through this.  Come here," he said pulling her close as she cried

             Two hours later Emilee was sitting on her porch of her house drinking a beer when Chris and T.C. walked in.  Emilee didn't move from the couch. 

            "Em?" called T.C.

            "Yeah I'm here."

            "Em, you want to talk?" asked Chris

            "I'm alright Chris thanks."

            "Emilee I'm sorry that this is happening.  I think that maybe Jessup has something to so with this."

            "Dad, please don't go after her.  I should have seen this coming.  After they found my connection to Russ it was only a matter of time before they'd suspect that I was holding something against them." 

            T.C. just walked over and put his arm around Emilee who got up and walked back into the house.  Chris gave T.C. a sympathetic glance.  She knew that he was angry and he was thinking that Jessup was behind this.  She just hoped that he wasn't going to do something really stupid.  They just needed to help Emilee through this the best that they could and going after Jessup would only make things worse.  

            In the morning T.C. checked on Emilee before he went to work and found her sleeping.  He knew that she needed the rest.  He gave her a kiss and left hoping that she would be alright.  She was twenty one, but part of him still though of her as a kid.    Later that morning Matthew stopped by to check on Emilee to make sure that she was alright.  Emilee was reading the paper in jeans and an old shirt of her father's.  She was surprised to see Matthew standing there not sure how he found out where she lived, but glad to see him all the same. At least he didn't know everything about her past with Russ.  

            "Hey I'm on break and thought we could talk."

            "Sure come on in." 

            "I'm not sure what's going on since I'm the new guy and I'm out of the loop." 

            "You're probably better not getting invested in this too much."

            "Why because I'm your partner?" he said sitting down next to her                 

            Emilee knew that Matthew would eventually find out so she told him, but to her surprise he understood and she hated that.  The last thing she needed was another person telling her how sorry they were.  Even though she didn't want his sympathy she needed it and she knew that if she took it she was on the rebound from Russ.  

            "What do you say we get out of here for awhile?"

            "Don't you have to go back?'

            "Yeah in an hour," he said smiling

            "Sure just let me change and we'll go."

            Just as they were about to leave though there was a knock on the door and the person on the other side wasn't someone that Emilee wanted to see.  

            "Hello Emilee." said Jessup


	2. Feelings

            AN:  Just to let all of you know this is based off a real life relationship.  I won't give anything other then that to respect the people involved but if you happen to figure it out don't tell.  By the way I don't own any of the characters except Emilee and Matthew.  I know that this is not quite Cannon, but I hope that you will continue to send reviews!  I love to have support from readers behind my work.  I promise to try and involve more of the original characters from the show in the story I'm just trying to get the bases of a couple of different relationships going.  Also I know that Victor left, but I felt like that was a bad move so I brought him back.  I'm not sure if I'll have him stay, but we'll see.

*********Chapter Two*************************************************

"What can I do for you Jessup?"

            "This might be Matthew the transfer."

            "Jessup I'm busy so if you don't mind you'll have to talk to my Dad some other time."

            There was no way that she'd let Jessup stab into Matthew.  If she wanted to make her and Russ live through her hell so be it, but Matthew had nothing to do with what was happening and she intended to make sure that Jessup knew.   Part of her though wished that Matthew hadn't even joined the squad.  He didn't deserve to be put through their problems which also made her think about what was the real reason he was with them.  Usually the other cops make crap out of their station.  She knew that a lot of cops don't pick the bike unit as first choice.  Usually cops that have gone bad end up in the bike patrol.  Matthew wasn't one of those people so she wondered if maybe he was hiding something.  

Matthew was a good looking guy around six feet, tan, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and he worked out.   Probably was engaged to some model or had a girlfriend that was really rich which made not getting attached to him easier.  He'd be out of the unit in a matter of days back in a real unit making fun of her and the rest of the station.   Emilee hated to think like that, but after seeing so many people come and go through the station it was hard not to put up a wall and act like the new people didn't matter.  Yes, Pacific Blue was known for its dirty cops and that's why IA loved them so much.  Every person had a history that made them targets for investigation when IA couldn't find any thing in the real world to dissect they picked on the bike squad and ever since Jessup took over it had become an almost a weekly visit.  Mostly because Jessup was still in love with her father.

            "I'm not here for your Dad I'm here for you," said Jessup handing her some papers.

            "What's this?"

            "Notice that you have hearing in front of the board on Friday morning.  I suggest that you pick some better company before then."

            "Jessup you can't do this.  There is nothing on me.  I'm not the one that with held evidence you got what you wanted."

            "Yes, well, you talked to Russ that night and now you have to prove it to them that you didn't have any idea that he was taking part in something."

            "Jessup you can't break up my family by doing this."

            "Matthew, I suggest to you that you find your self another partner," said Jessup walking out

            "What is going on?" said Matthew staring at Emilee

            "Listen, she's right you need to be careful because if I get caught then you will go down with me.  I need to get over to the station right now and let my Dad know what's going on."

            "I'll drive you."

            "Matthew, no I can't let you.  My guess is that she has people watching me so just go and I'll call you later or something.  The less people see us together the easier this is going to be on both of us."

            Emilee walked over to the station house and found Russ there working on something for a case.  He was about the only other person there besides Bobby and Jamie.  She wanted to turn and walk out of the station.  Then Russ spotted her and so did Bobby and Jamie.

            "Emilee what's wrong?" asked Bobby

            "Nothing where is everyone?"

            "They are working on the mob case," said Russ seeing papers in her hand

            "Emilee, I know something's wrong." said Bobby

            "I just needed to talk to him about something.  I'll just tell him later.  Russ, can we talk in the back for a few minutes please?"

            "Sure," he said surprise at the request.

            Emilee wasn't sure how to ask Russ or to tell him what was going on.  The last thing she needed was to freak him out and make this worse between them, but she needed to know if anyone has been asking him about her.  She also didn't want him at the hearing, but he was supposed to be so she needed to get the detail straightened out so that when the time came to talk she would hang herself.

            "What's going on Emilee?"

            "Russ I need to know if you have talk to anymore about what happened between us."

            "No, never I'm a jerk, but I'd never do that."

            "I know Russ but this whole thing just feels like some big setup.  I don't want to loose my job."

            "Your not going to loose your job and if they want me to testify I'd be more then happy to," he said placing a hand on her shoulder he wanted to be able to hold her and comfort her.

            "Russ let's not get ahead of ourselves.  I just want to make sure that they aren't trying to play us off of each other.  Jessup may think she has things to say, but this is a by the book review then I have no problem other then Jessup in my face until the hearing."

            "They got nothing on you," he said looking her in the eyes.

            "I know, but that doesn't make it easy."

            "Emilee I never meant to hurt you.  I still care about you as a friend and I know that I screwed up."

            "I should go home I'm not supposed to be here."

            "Hey Em?  Sometime you want to grab lunch as friends?'

            Emilee just walked out and left him standing there. She got in the hall and leaned against the wall.  She kept telling herself it was over, but part of her wished it wasn't.   Her father walked into the station with the others just as she was walking out.  He noticed the papers in her hands and told her to wait in his office while he took care of some business.  Matthew managed to talk to her for a few minutes and she reassured her new partner that she was a Callaway of Newport and nothing was going to stop her from continuing her job as his partner.  When Emilee said this she didn't realize how much better she felt.  Matthew defiantly did something for her or maybe it was just the fact of having someone from the outside being there without pounding her with questions constantly.  For as confused as she was at the moment and uncertain of her future Matthew, for the few seconds they talked had made her forget all about what was troubling her. Emilee though shook it off as just being tired.

            "Emilee, I said wait for me in my office!" said T.C. standing next to Cory and Chris with a look of tiredness on his face.  Emilee went upstairs and watched out the window.   

            _"This is what it will be like if I'm not here.  Emilee, snap out of it. You will continue to work here and make everyone's lives just as miserable of wonderful as you always have.  It's a big case and they need to get it taken care of."_

"Honey, I'm sorry I snapped at you.  It's been a rough day.  What is going on?" he said hugging her

            "Jessup stopped by the house.  She gave me the notice that I have a hearing about my suspension on Friday."

            "Emilee, I talked to the Captain and he said he's standing behind you.  I want you to know that I am too, if it might have seemed like I wasn't before.  I think Jessup might have hung herself with this one."

            "What about Matthew?"

            "What about him?  Emilee, don't tell me that you are falling for him."

            "No, I just want to make sure that Jessup isn't trying to start something with him.  What's his story?"

            "He's originally military.  He joined at eighteen and stayed for six years before switching jobs.  Jessup has nothing to do with him being here.  Just don't get in over your head with things I don't want you to get hurt."

            "I know Dad and I'm doing everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

            "Emilee I'm going home and getting some sleep you want a lift?" said Chris in the doorway.

            "Yeah, Dad, are you coming?"

            "I'll be home in a few hours I need to finish up here." 

            Emilee went with Chris home and T.C. sent everyone home to get some sleep.  He loved his family and he'd do anything to make sure that they were safe and happy, but nothing would be the way it was before Jessup came into the picture.  She'd almost ruined his marriage and he wasn't about to let her ruin Em's career in the police force.  He worried though what Emilee said about Matthew and how they'd been fooled before by an undercover cop of IA's.  He'd have to talk to Matthew tomorrow and lay down some rules and make sure he understood where he stood.  He'd instated a rule that no one date the Lieutenant's daughter when Emilee first started and he had Victor there to insure that the rule was followed, but over the years it became harder to enforce.  The thought of what Teddy his brother had said a week ago still rang in his head.  _"T.C. she's an adult you have to let her make her own mistakes.  You have to let go you can't be her best friend anymore." _

"I might not be able to be her best friend, but I am her boss and her father." he sighed shutting off the lights and going home.  Tomorrow he'd talk to Matthew about the house rules.  All he needed was to figure out what they would be and not just for him, but for the whole station.  Things needed to change and tomorrow was as good a day as any to start.  


	3. judgements

            ****Chapter Four****

"What are you thinking?" said Chris to T.C. while they were sitting on the couch.  Emilee had gone to see Bobby and talk to him so they had the house to themselves.  

            "About what Em had said to me about Matthew working with us?  She thinks that maybe we are being played by Jessup again and I can see where she would get the idea.   The timing is perfect with her being suspended from the station and with things between her and Russ being so tense lately."

            "What she thinks that Jessup sent him?"

            "It crossed her mind and I don't think that is possible.  He has no past except the military and being on the job for the last few years.  He's a good cop and I think that he'll be a real asset to us."

            "But?" she pressed 

            "I just think that maybe Matthew is for her, the way to get over Russ and that scares me.  I know that she can handle herself when it comes to relationships, but I'm scared that she isn't thinking clearly.   Chris, I want to stop her from making a mistake that is going to cost her everything that she's work so hard for.  I don't think that Matthew understands what is going on between them and I hate to make a huge deal about it with him."

            "T.C. Emilee is smart and she knows when she's ready to date and this is not the right time.  Maybe she just needs someone to be her friend.  Matthew can be her friend right now and be the person that she can confide in.  I know that this might hurt your pride, but Emilee isn't going to come running to you for everything anymore.  You have to trust her to make the right decisions and if you see that she's in over her head then talk to her and make sure, but don't accuse her of jumping in over her head.  She needs to know that she can still come to you if she needs to.     I also don't think that Jessup has any reason to send Matthew in as a spy."

            "Sometimes I don't know where the line of being her father and being her boss are Chris."

            "That's why I'm here to be your sound board and to let you know when you've crossed that line," she said laying her head on his shoulder.  T.C. sighed and pulled her close.  

            "You are plotting something aren't you?"

            "What?  Chris come on I have to trust her right?"          

            "Yeah, but that doesn't meant that you aren't going to help the situation by stepping in without her knowledge.  You have something going on in that head of yours."        

            "He's too perfect Chris."

            "You can't start making up new rules or re- instating old ones because you feel uncomfortable."            

            "I know." 

            Meanwhile Emilee was with Bobby Cruz talking about things.   She trusted Bobby even after everything that happened with John Patrone.   He was like her older brother and also anything she said was between them and nobody else found out.  

            "You want anything to drink?" said Bobby.

            "No I'm good thanks."

            "So what's going on Em?  Is it about Russ?"

            "Everything happened so fast.  I don't know whether to really take what he says seriously or to just let everything go and move on?  There are moments when I really don't care and then there are those when I see him and I can't seem to think I'm the one that's hurting him."

            "Russ is a persistent guy Em, but what you have to do is follow your heart and since you didn't ask I am going to tell you this anyways.  Russ and you were never really meant to be together.  It was a dead end relationship Emilee and I was going to tell you that when I found out, but when I did see you guys together you seemed happy."

            "Thanks Bobby."

            "What about Matthew?  I'm guessing that he factors in here somewhere?"

            "As my new partner at the moment and nothing more I like him he's a nice guy and I think he has potential for the job, but I'm not going to date him just because he's there."

            "You've though about it though?"

            "You've thought about Cory haven't you?"

            "Sure in my dreams because I know that's what they are," he smiled at her.

            "It has crossed my mind, but more in the sense if what if I'd met him first.  How are you doing?"

            "Not bad considering there is a large spot on my record."

            "Jessup sure has away of making people's lives miserable that's for sure."

            "This wasn't all her fault it was mine.  I made the choice to hold evidence from T.C. and I paid for it.  I just managed to take a couple of other people with me in the process. I'm not proud of what I did, but at that moment I thought I was doing what was best."

            "I should go and let you get some sleep.  Thanks Bobby."

            "Anytime Emmy." he said hugging her

            "Morning." said T.C. to Emilee who was sitting on the couch 

            "Hi."

            "How are you holding up?"

            "I'm alright.  I just wish I knew what they had on me."

            "Emilee, I'm going to be there and so is Cory.  You have nothing to be afraid of."

            "Hey are you guys ready to go?" said Chris from the kitchen

            "Yeah let's get this over with." said Emilee standing up

            The first part Emilee was brought in front of the board and told the charges against her and then they heard her side of the story.  Emilee explained everything exactly what happened between Russ and her.  T.C. was sitting next to Chris holding her hand and Cory was sitting on the other side.  When Emilee told what happened and they brought the evidence to her they didn't have much.  T.C. told them that Emilee did everything by the book.

            "As her Lieutenant is your job as her father ever affected the way you treat her?"

            "No, on the job I'm her boss and off the job I'm her father."

            "Were you aware of the relationship between Officer Granger and Emilee?"

            "Yes, but not immediately."

            "Did you try to break them up?"

            "They weren't paired up together."

            "So you didn't do anything about trying to have them transferred?"

            "I was not going to unless it was necessary."

            "Would you say that her relationship has been affecting her ability to work?"

            "No."

            "Did Emilee ever bring concern to you about Russ Grangers performance?"

            "No."

            "You never suspected her of holding information from you that he might have given her?"

            "No."

            "Thank you Lieutenant."

            They also brought in the evidence that Jessup had against her and Emilee knew that wasn't going to be good.  She had a conversation on tape from her and Russ, but it didn't say directly that Russ was talking about the case.  She also had a report of her attacking someone.  All of this just made Emilee madder and more upset.  The review board took a ten minute break and Emilee knew that they didn't have anything against her.  When they called her back in though what they had to say wasn't what anyone wanted to hear.  T.C. was in shock and so were Chris and Cory.  

            "This board finds Emilee Callaway guilty in following protocol in the line of duty.  In the charges of holding evidence in the case we find her not guilty.  Lieutenant Callaway will make a two week report of all of Emilee's cases on duty and she is to be with a superior officer at all times while on duty.  Also she will be retested to the police academy and firearms.  Next week Emilee will not be permitted to fire a firearm until she is retested.  Any reports of misconduct of duty or orders will result in a permanent suspension from Santa Monica Police force."

            They walked out and got in the car.  T.C. was relieved at the sentence, but he also knew that Emilee didn't think so.  The fact that she was found guilty of anything wasn't good.  He took her home to change and then he had to get to work.  Chris was going to stay with her, but Emilee said that she would be alright and told them to go.  They hated leaving her alone, but knew that she needed space.  When they got back to the station they told Victor and he promised not to say anything to anyone.  He knew that it would be in the reports from the Brass.  He was hurt by the fact that Emilee was hurt and tried to call her to see if she wanted to talk, but go no answer.  T.C. had a hard time focusing on work for the rest of the day as did Cory, Chris and Victor.  

            Emilee decided to do the one thing that made any sense to do at the time.  She took her gun and went to the shooting range at the academy.  Since she had only a few days before she lost her weapon she figured she might as well get some use out of it.  She stayed there until almost closing time around seven.  Most of the people in there didn't know her so she wasn't bothered by anyone.  Just as she was getting ready to leave though she spotted Matthew standing in one of the pens.  

            "Hi Emilee"

            "I'm can't talk to you right now."

            "Hey how'd the review board go?"

            "Fine and it's none of your business."

            "Alright so we won't talk about the review board."

            "I have a better idea how about you just don't talk to me at all!  I know you're the new guy and all, but acting stupid doesn't win you brownie points."

            "Hey I'm just trying to be your friend."

            "Well you can stop because I have all the friends I need.  Just stay out of my way and you'll be fine."

            "What is going on?"

            "Listen just do your job and we have no problems, but get in my face the way you are now and you'll find your self without any friends in the station," she said walking out.  When she got outside and the cool night air hit her Emilee started to cry.  She wanted to go back in and apologize, but she couldn't and got in her car and drove.  What she didn't know was that she was being followed.


	4. Questions

AN: Thanks to all those reviewed so far.  I appreciate all the advice.  

***************Chapter 4**************************

On the way home Emilee felt like she was being followed, but just shook it off.  What she needed was to find away to apologize to Matthew for saying what she did.  She was frustrated and didn't mean to take it out of him.  He was the only person that she could really trust at the moment.  When she got to the back door of the house she walked inside, but thought that she heard something behind her and turned to find nothing.  Victor greeted her when she walked inside and she was glad to see him.   Emilee though couldn't shake that feeling that someone was after her and so she told Victor that she'd be right back.  

            "Em is everything alright?"

            "Yeah I just want to make sure that I got everything out of the car and put the top up. I'll be right back."  Emilee walked outside to the car and she saw something moving.  

            "I'm a cop so come on out." said Emilee she felt something behind her and turned to find Matthew standing there.

            "Sorry."

            "Matthew, what the hell are you trying to do?  I was going to shoot you!    What are you doing here?"

            "Emilee I know that you didn't mean what you said back there and sorry that I was pushing you.  I'm concerned about you as my partner I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

            "I'd be better if you weren't sneaking around behind my house.   Come on inside and I'll fill you in." she sighed putting the safety back on her gun.

            "Emilee is everything alright?" said Victor standing at the door with his gun

            "Yeah, put the gun away it's just Matthew."

            "I heard you scream."

            "I'm fine. Don't worry," she said letting Matthew inside before locking the door.

            Emilee got drinks and she filled in what had happened with the Brass.  Both men were in shock of everything that was happening and weren't sure how to make things alright for her.  T.C. came home a little later with Chris and found both men and Emilee in deep conversation or rather Emilee was laughing uncontrollably and Victor was talking to Matthew.  

            "Hi guys what's going on?"

            "Just talking." said Victor

            "Emilee, are you alright?"

            "Yeah I'm fine."

            "I'm going to go home.  I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Victor giving Emilee a hug

            "I should get going as well.  I'll see you tomorrow Em."

            "Wait Matt you want to get something to eat?"

            "Sure."

            "Excuse me?" said T.C. standing there

            "Dad, can I go with Matthew I promise that I'll be home later."

            "Yeah, but we need to talk about things tomorrow." 

            "No problem. Goodnight." 

            "Relax Dad." said Chris watching T.C.'s eyes follow them out the door.   T.C. sighed at the thought of Emilee building a too close relationship with this guy.  He didn't want to have to transfer either of them.  

            "I'm just nervous.  I don't want to have to watch her constantly for the next two weeks Chris.  I feel like the one being punished and all I'm trying to do is be her father and her boss at the same time."

            "T.C., you assigned them to be partners for a reason though didn't you?"

            "So that she had a partner that wasn't going to hide things from her on cases and wasn't going to try to manipulate her."

            "Just let her get to know the guy.  I'm going to bed."

            "I'm going to wait for her."

            "T.C. the house is empty…" she said softly in his ear and pulling him toward the bedroom.

            Matthew took Emilee to her place after picking up Chinese.  Emilee was thrilled to be out and not have to worry about anything.  She knew that getting too close to Matthew could cost her the job she'd worked so hard for.  Nothing would make her happier then to be able to just say how really felt.  

            "What are you thinking?" asked Matthew leaning back in his chair

            "I'm thinking what your motive is for having me here."

            "Ouch.  Can you not be a cop for a few hours?  Take off the shield and I promise I won't shoot you."

            "I've heard that before.   Sorry that wasn't what I meant to say."

            "I understand that you don't want to jump head first into another relationship and I don't want you to think I want you to.  I'm just trying to get to know you as my partner.  Emilee I like you and I think you are great.  Don't read into this so much because most likely I'm not thinking about the same things."

            "Sorry so tell me about yourself?  You were in the military for six years?  What made you become a police officer?"

            "I got kicked out of the military for going in with my team with no back up and I got pissed off and punched him.  I was discarded."

            "What about your family?  You can't be an only child?"

            "Actually I am and my parents adopted me.  My father is a commercial airline pilot and my mother is a nurse."

            "I take it that you've moved?"

            "I lived in Iowa for awhile on a farm in Pocahontas.  My father got a job offer in California when I was nine and so we moved out here.  What about you?"         

            "Do you know the Callaway's of Newport?"

            "Yeah I heard that they have a company there."

            "I'm one of them.  My grandfather and grandmother both live in Newport with my uncle Teddy and my Aunt.  My uncle is a stock broker for our company and my Aunt is the world traveler.  My father married my mother and had me and they divorced when I was seven.  I lived with my mother until I turned sixteen and I moved in with my Dad.  My step-mother Chris Kelly then married my father a year ago.   That's about it."

            "Your father and grandparents don't get along?"

            "My father never wanted to be part of the family business.  He saw what it did to his parents and he didn't want that.  My grandparents are separated at the moment."

            "Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

            "Yeah."

            "So do you talk to your mother much?"

            "Yeah I spend time with her when I can.  She lives in Newport still and talks to my grandparents about me.  She wanted me to become a business women and I wanted to follow my father.  We've never actually agreed on much."

            Matthew and Emilee talked for the next hour about everything and they found they had a lot in common.  Emilee felt safe with Matt, but part of here was hesitant in getting involved.  Matt took her back to her place after an hour of so of talking and before she went inside Emilee kissed him on the check.  When Emilee walked into the house she found her father sitting on the couch asleep.  He woke up when she walked in.  T.C. asked her what happened and she just told him nothing.  T.C. though didn't buy her answer and continued to ask her, but Emilee just told him not to worry and went to bed.  


End file.
